Fiber optic connector assemblies, such as a conventional optical fiber SC type connector, generally include some sort of generally hollow housing which mounts an interior ferrule assembly. The ferrule assembly includes a forwardly projecting ferrule, such as of ceramic material, for receiving the bare fiber end of an optical fiber cable inserted into a rear end of the housing. The housing normally includes a passageway; the ferrule assembly includes a passage; and the ferrule, itself, includes a hole, all of which are coaxially aligned through the connector assembly. A spring, such as a coil spring, normally is sandwiched between the ferrule assembly and the housing to spring-load the forwardly projecting ferrule. The connector assembly may include an outer shell or coupling nut, a rear crimping tube, as well as a rear strain relief boot. All of these various components, in one form or another, are fairly conventional in these types of optical fiber connector assemblies.
A major problem in assembling and using optical fiber connectors, as described above, involves storing, shipping and handling all of the various components of the connector. In addition, epoxy is used extensively in assembling the connectors, particularly in holding the optical fiber cable within the connector. It is quite typical for a manufacturer to manufacture all of the components which then are stored separately until assembly with an optical fiber cable. The multiple components then are transferred to a work station for assembly. Or, the multiple components are shipped to a customer where the optical fiber cable is installed. Or the multiple components are shipped to the field where a field operator assembles the components and installs the optical fiber cable. Storage, shipping and handling of such multiple components generally is very inefficient and expensive, in addition to the costs involved in maintaining so many components in inventory.
In addition, when epoxy is used to install an optical fiber cable in a connector during assembly, there is a tendency for the epoxy to migrate into areas of relative movement within the connector assembly. In other words, as stated above, the forwardly projecting ferrule or the entire ferrule assembly is spring-loaded to afford relative movement of the ferrule/ferrule assembly and the housing component or components of the connector. If some of the epoxy "freezes" these relatively movable components, the entire connector assembly is defective. Controlled application of the epoxy in situations wherein the connector, itself, also must be assembled is very difficult, particularly for field applications.
This invention is directed to solving the various problems outlined above by providing a unique system wherein an implement, such as a tube, is removably assembled with the connector assembly, itself, to facilitate applying epoxy interiorly of a pre-assembled connector.